1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machine tool assemblies for performing machining operations on a workpiece.
2. Background Art
In machining facilities, it is desirable to have the capability to perform multiple machining operations in an efficient manner while minimizing space requirements for the machining equipment. Typically, machine tool assemblies are arranged on a floor on one level. Most commonly, the machine tool assemblies are oriented horizontally. Floor space planning is carried out with the understanding that the footprint of each horizontally situated machine tool assembly will dictate the amount of floor space required for a particular machine tool assembly. Space above the footprint that is not occupied by the machine tool assembly is for all practical purposes wasted space.
It is known to orient machine tool assemblies vertically to better utilize vertically available space. One example of such an arrangement is shown in my co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/759,469, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated Machine Tool Including a Plurality of Processing Unitsxe2x80x9d. While this arrangement does make a better utilization of vertical space, there are drawbacks with this arrangement. First of all, some machine tool assemblies may be more prone to deformation if oriented in other than a horizontal direction. That is, many systems are configured in a pyramidal construction so that stability and accuracy is maintained by building components with decreasing mass from the base up. The vertical orientation of this type of machine tool assembly may cause the misalignment of cooperating compartments that could detract from system performance.
As with the horizontal systems, the space above the vertically oriented individual machine tool assemblies is for all practical purposes wasted.
While ideally many machining operations are performable simultaneously under one roof, the number of such operations is generally limited by the surface area of a floor on which the machine tool assemblies are supported.
In one form, the invention is directed to the combination of at least a first base, a first machine tool assembly placed in an operative position on the at least first base, and a second machine tool assembly placed in an operative position on the at least first base above the first machine tool assembly.
In one form, a single base supports both the first and second machine tool assemblies in the operative positions.
In one form, the single base has a stepped frame with a first surface for supporting the first machine tool assembly in the operative position and a second surface above the first surface for supporting the second machine tool assembly in the operative position.
The at least first base may include a first surface for supporting the first machine tool assembly in the operative position and a second surface above the first surface for supporting the second machine tool assembly in the operative position.
In one form, with the first and second machine tool assemblies in the operative positions, the second machine tool assembly is situated vertically directly above the first machine tool assembly.
In one form, the at least first base has a frame with a portion that extends fully around the first machine tool assembly with the first machine tool assembly in the operative position.
In one form, the at least first base has a stepped construction defining a first surface for supporting the first machine tool assembly in the operative position and a second surface above the first surface for supporting the second machine tool assembly in the operative position.
The at least first base may have at least one frame that defines a plurality of compartments each for receiving a machine tool assembly.
In one form the plurality of compartments includes a first compartment, a second compartment spaced fully horizontally from the first compartment, and a third compartment spaced fully vertically from at least one of the first and second compartments.
In one form, the at least first base has first and second spaced, upwardly facing surface portions for cooperatively supporting the first machine tool assembly in the operative position.
A releasable connector may be attached to the frame and the first machine tool assembly to maintain the first machine tool assembly in the operative position.
In one form, the at least first base defines an upwardly opening receptacle and the first machine tool assembly in the operative position resides over the receptacle so that machining lubricant and particles removed from a workpiece on which a machining operation is performed by the first machine tool assembly can be collected.
In one form, the at least first base has a peripheral wall defining the upwardly opening receptacle and the peripheral wall has an upwardly facing surface defined by first and second spaced surface portions which support the first machine tool assembly in the operative position.
A releasable connector may be attached to the peripheral wall and the first machine tool assembly to maintain the first machine tool assembly in the operative position.
The invention is also directed to a method of performing machining operations, which method includes the steps of providing at least a first base having a first surface, providing a first machine tool assembly, with the first machine tool assembly in a first location preparing the first machine tool assembly for the performance of a machining operation on a first workpiece, with the first machine tool assembly prepared for the performance of a machining operation on the first workpiece relocating the first machine tool assembly from the first location to an operative position on the first surface, and performing a machining operation on the first workpiece with the first machine tool assembly with the first machine tool assembly in the operative position.
In one form, the at least first base includes a second surface. The method may further include the steps of providing a second machine tool assembly, with the second machine tool assembly in a second location preparing the second machine tool assembly for the performance of a machining operation on the second workpiece, with the second machine tool assembly prepared for the performance of a machining operation on the second workpiece relocating the second machine tool assembly from the second location to an operative position on the second surface, and performing a machining operation on the second workpiece with the second machine tool assembly with the second machine tool assembly in the operative position.
The method may further include the step of accumulating machining lubricant and/or particles removed from the first workpiece by the first machine tool assembly during a machining operation.
In one form, the second surface resides above the first surface.
In one form, the at least first base has a frame. The method may further include the step of using a connector to releasably connect the first machine tool assembly to the frame.
In one form, the frame defines first and second compartments and the first and second machine tool assemblies reside one each in the first and second compartments with the first and second machine tool assemblies in the operative positions.
The method may further include the step of connecting the first machine tool assembly to the second machine tool assembly with the first and second machine tool assemblies in the operative positions.